gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Govender
| birth_place = Johannesburg, South Africa | hometown = Johannesburg, South Africa | height = 1.84 m | title = Mr. South Africa 2012 | competitions = Mr. South Africa 2012 (Winner) Mr. World 2012 | agency = Heads Models | homepage = | years_active = 2012 present }} Andrew Govender (born 1986, in Johannesburg) is a South African actor, model and actuarial analyst. In 2012, he won the title of Mr. South Africa 2012, making him the first Indian to win this title. Early life Andrew Govender grew up in Johannesburg since the age of three. He has four siblings, one of which is his twin. At the age of sixteen he was spotted in a shopping mall by his first agent. He is currently signed with a South African modelling agency, Heads Model Management. He matriculated with six distinctions from Glenvista High School in 2004 and graduated with an Honours Degree in Actuarial Science from the University of the Witwatersrand. He was also first runner up of Face of Markham. Mr. South Africa 2012 On 17 March 2012 Andrew Govender was crowned Mr. South Africa 2012 at the action filled event held at Silver Star Casino. Andrew Govender beat the other 11 contestants from across the country. He believes in David Sarnoff quote that is "…the will to persevere is often the difference between failure and success". He initiated the Andrew Govender Book Club which works in conjunction with the Nelson Mandela Foundation. Any books collected from corporates and the public are sorted and distributed to local schools and homes for disadvantaged children. Other initiatives that he is involved in includes Grass Root Soccer which creates awareness about HIV/AIDS awareness amongst the youth via soccer. He is also part of his consulting firm's campaign which aims at mentoring young school girls, called the Next Generation. He is also an ambassador of the Nelson Mandela Children's Hospital as well as for Spirit Day South Africa. He has also participated in fun walks such as the inaugural Discovery Jacaranda FM Spring Walk as well as the 27th Annual Gandhi Walk held in Lenasia in 2012. Socially, he also has appeared at numerous events as Mr. South Africa 2012, such as fundraising for a Cancer event or modelling for Palse Homme at South Africa Fashion Week. He travelled to Singapore for the 13th IIFA Awards. He has also appeared in television interviews, such as Top Billing and Spirit Sundae. Govender represented South Africa in the Mister World 2012 pageant which was held in Kent, England, on 24 November 2012. Andrew has judged many pageants such as Mrs.South Africa as Mr. South Africa in 2013. Govender appeared in Cosmo's Sexiest SA Men Calendar for 2013. He again participated in SAFW 2013. In March 2013, he was part of a fashion show, Night with the Stars, to raise funds for Hospice Wits with other celebrities. Andrew also participated in the CANSA CrazyTie Launch. He appeared as a guest star in an episode of High Rollers which is a SABC 3 TV show. Charity work Andrew Govender is one of the ambassadors for the Nelson Mandela Children's Hospital. In 2014 he and the ambassadors participated in the Nelson Mandela Childrens Hospital Groundbreaking YouTube video series. Andrew provides voice-overs for some of the videos. Acting career Govender made his feature film debut when he was cast in the role of Ravi the leading male character in Sallas de Jager's film Free State. A movie set in the 1970s South Africa when inter-racial relationships were illegal. Filmography Film Television References External links * Official Website of Andrew Govender Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:People from Johannesburg Category:Bodybuilders Category:South African male models